un dia aburrido en casa cullen
by dani hale de withlock cullen
Summary: nessie esta aburrida, que pasaria si rosalie se equivocara, si en vez de emmett fuera nessie la que va a jugar al doctor, que cara pondran los cullen al ver el error y lo peor COMO ES QUE ROSE NO SE DIO CUENTA ANTES


Hoy estoy muy aburrida, Jake tuvo que salir hoy por que Sam le pidio que se reunieran las dos manadas a hacer no se que cosas aburridas y una emergencia sobre algo como que Leah se salio de control y lo desmembro, me pregunto que significa por que cuando Quil cuando llego corriendo a decile eso a Jake, el tuvo que salir corriendo, no antes sin darme un besito en la frente, fue extraño por que mi papi se empezo a reir muy fuerte.

Bueno una buena forma de quitarme el aburrimiento es jugar con alguien mas, voy a ver que hace mi familia, el tio Jazz estaba platicando con su amigo Peter, que nos vino a visitar junto con su esposa, hace mucho que no los veia mas o menos desde que me salvaron de los vulturi hace 1 año, su novia estaba platicando con mi mami sobre lugares del mundo, aburrido y mi tio Jazz habla sobre la guerra, mucho peor, entre a la casa y mi papa y mi abuelito Carlisle platicaban cosas sobre medicina y cosas que no entendi, mi tio Emmett se estaba peleando con mi tia Alice por algo como no querer jugar a barbie-emmett, los miraba divertida pelearse pero por supuesto mi tia gano y se fueron volando los dos al centro comercial, mi abu Esme estaba limpiando y después iba a plantar flores, ¡COMO SI NO TUVIERAMOS SUFICIENTE VEGETACION!, a veces le ayuda pero hoy no me quiero ensuciar de tierra, baje a ver a mi tía Rose arreglar los carros pero al parecer como estaba debajo de el porshe patito, como le dice mi papi al carro de tia alice, no me vio, me pregunto como es que no me huele

No tenia ganas de hablar asi que me acerque y le jale la falda para que me hiciera caso

-hola amor, estoy ocupada, dame un segundo y jugamos al doctor, ve por las cosas, están debajo de mi cama

Que buena idea, vamos a jugar al doctor y para que mi tía se apure voy por las cosas a donde me dijo.

Entre a su cuarto y me asome debajo de la cama, que raro, hay unas esposas como las de mi abuelito Charlie aquí, también hay unas orejas de cuero en una diadema, me las voy a poner para parecer gatito, seguí buscando entre todo y me encontre una corbata, un gorro y una placa de policía como las de mi abuelito, un gel raro, una capa roja como la de caperucita, un traje de lobo, me puse la capa y guarde el traje para jake, era unos pantalones con una cola pegada atrás pero tenian un hoyo en medio, que raro, tambien unos guantes cafes y si le picas en medio vibran, y por supuesto unas orejas y una nariz de lobo, encontre una bolsa llena de palos y cosas raras y otra con mucha ropa de latex, cuero, etc. de todos los colores y formas, al fin encotre la bolsa con un disfraz de enfermera y un traje como el de mi abuelito, agarre la bolsa del disfraz y el del lobo fui y lo escondi debajo de la cama de mi papi para después enseñárselo a Jake

Llegue otra vez a la cochera con la bolsa y me pare en la puerta

- por que tardaste tanto, ve y dile a edward que no nos interrumpa y que les advierta a los demás que vamos a estar jugando, yo por mientras me pongo mi traje y a horita te curo mi paciente- lo ultimo lo dijo con voz lenta y perturbadora, como la que pone cuando ella y mi tío Emmy se van a hablar de finanzas o eso dice mi papi.

Deje la bolsa en la puerta y le dije todo a mi papi y el susurro algo así como, pero si va a jugar contigo por que tiene esos pensamientos, se levanto conmigo y me pidió si podía jugar con nosotras, que divertido, así mi papi podía disfrazarse con la bata de doctor

Bajamos y mi papa tenia una cara de asco y enojo, cuando llegamos a la puerta la abri al mismo tiempo que el gritaba '' ¡NO NESSIE! '' 

Cuando vi a mi tia Rose ella tenia cara de 0.0, parecía una estatua y traia un sombrero de enfermera, una bata, un sujetador de encaje blanco con una cruz roja y un hilo de encaje que no le tapaba nada en la parte de abajo, mallas blancas que empezaban en el muslo, unas botas blancas con mucho tacon hasta la rodilla, se veia rara, asquerosa y desnuda, si , sobre todo desnuda.

Mi papa tambien estaba en shock, hasta que frunció el seño tanto que sus cejas casi se hacen una y después grito.

Todo la familia vino corriendo y pusieron cara de shock también hasta que mi abuelito Carlisle grito

- Rosalie Lilian Hale Cullen, que te crees que estas haciendo

-y tu Edward Anthony Masen Cullen que esta sucediendo aquí- wow, mi mama se enojo

En eso entro mi tito Emmy y tía Alice que también puso ojos de plato y abrió toda la boca, pero tío Emmett nunca se puede quedar callado

- wow nena que sexy te vez- si ese es mi tío emmett con sus comentarios desagradables

-alguien me puede explicar por que rose esta semidesnuda y todos la ven con cara de shock

- hola Jake que bueno que llegaste, vamos a jugar a caperucita roja y el lobo feroz- y así deje a toda mi familia, ya me había aburrido de ver sus caras


End file.
